Allies With Evil
by Swish
Summary: In the future, the wars are filled with rage, and Rachel's life gets a lot darker...


Allies With Evil

_Hey there. Well, this is my story, and if your one of those Hardcore Rachel fans, you might not like this. SoI suggest you not get too mad. And don't hurt me! I hope this is better than my other Ani-stories. Well, here it goes. Well, It's pretty choppy, I'll tell ya that. But try to ignore that. This is kind of dark BTW..._

CHAPTER 1: Complete Darkness

You have done well Rachel.

That's me. Rachel. And that voice was the Crayak. I was standing in the yeerk pool. Standing side-by-side with me was the Drode and 3 Howlers. I looked up at the wall where an image of the Crayak sat staring. I stared, with no emotion. 

The others may still be around. You must gather the Howlers and and seek them out. Take the Drode with you.

"Yes" I said

I went out the door and walked down the hallway. The Drode and the Howlers followed behind me. This hallway seemed endless as some emotion seemed to rise. 

"_How_" I thought. "_How did I become this. This evil person full of hatred. No. This is for the better. I've already gone too far to stop. They would have killed me. But now, I shall kill them._"__

"Rachel??" Said the Drode

I looked behind me and saw the Drode.

"You stopped." He said "Is something wrong?"

"NoNo..I'm just feeling a little weary. I'll be in my quarters"

"But we nee-"

"I'll be in my quarters!" I snapped.

They continued on as I entered the room. I sat down and tried to gain control again. It seemed as if there was an endless battle between the new me and the old me.

I used to be a young girl, just doing her duty.

What happened to those days..oh what happened.

CHAPTER 2: Origin

I remembered it well. As I recall, I was an Animorph. We lived in terror, secrecy and paranoia. That was no life I wanted. Everything seemed to be going well until one battle in the year 2011.

The Andalites still didn't come. We were beginning to have doubts. It was a dark time. Battles grew even fiercer and violent. It seemed as if the current battles couldn't get worse, but we were wrong. Soon, it was nothing but blood and rage. We had to retreat more and more. There was a major change when one day, when we attacked a yeerk pool, about to bring the president inside. We were locked in a battle with 20 Elite Hork-Bajir and 20 Elite Taxxons. 

YREEAAAOOOR!

Jake took out two Taxxons with his teeth, while Tobias was in Hork-Bajir morph, disguised as one of the others. He clawed at one of their stomachs, killing it instantly.

Cassie and Marco were 30 yards away, in their own battle. I caught a glimpse of them. Marco using his massive Gorilla fists, took out Controller after Controller. Cassie was bleeding, but she snapped her jaws at Taxxon necks. Ax whipped his tail as fast as he could.

Even Cassie's evil side seemed to grow slightly.

I was in the battle with Jake and Tobias. As a bear, I tumbled at two Hork-Bajir, breaking them.

You guys okay? I asked

Yeah, I'm fine. said Tobias.

Me too. replied Jake.

Guys! Watchout! yelled Marco

what? I said

look! Over there!

ThenI saw it. It was monstrous in size, and still growing. It was Visser Three in Mid-Morph. His tail was becoming thicker, his front legs melted in his chest, and his hind legs bent backwards and turned green. Holes on his arm, seemed to be spewing out a liquid. Probably some sort of Acid or Poison. When he finished morphing, he was a green monstrosity. A thick tail, with a claw at the end of it. 2 holes on each arm, with that liquid coming out. He had 2 hind legs, that bent like Hork-Bajir Legs. The bottom lip was on the right side and the top lip was on the left. On each lip were long rows of sharp, dagger-like teeth. The blood-red eyes stared at Tobias as he aimed at him.

Tobias had no Idea. He was a sitting duck!

I moved. Ran. Toward Visser Three. I was going to take him out before he knew what was happening. He was now my sitting duck...

CHAPTER 3:Risks, Just Part of the Job.

Running...I realized that He was with 10 Hork-Bajir's, but that wasn't a factor to me. The Problem was the Visser. I went as fast as a bear went. He was just a yard away. I was attacking from the side, so I hope I had the element of suprise. I jumped!

A bear in Mid air. Claws forward, teeth shown. I forced all my weight into this jump, as I attacked. Only then were his guards noticing me. 

PLOOOM!

I hit Visser Three hard in his side. He toppled, as the liquid spewed out of the holes. Everything seemed to go in slow motion...

AAAHH! yelled Tobias

The acid hit Tobias in his arm, making the lower part burn off.

TOBIAS!! I tried to go help him, but the Hork-Bajir grabbed me.

No! I struggled, trying to break free from their grasp. There were more than 5 holding me down. They held a Dracon beam to my head, but I just kept trying to escape. Normally, maybe 10 years ago, I would stop. But things change. Things grow darker. I could feel him pressing the trigger....The Hork-Bajir's finger slightly pressing it...in a millisecond, I would be dead.

But suddenly, I hadn't noticed, but Cassie was running up to the Hork-Bajir....Would she make it in time? She clawed at the Hork-Bajir after making an amazingly long jump, making him skin some of my hair off and killing another Hork-Bajir. I was loose! I ran and attacked the Visser.

Pay back time! I said

I rumbled, preparing to make a killing leap! Nothing was going through my mind, except vengeance.

Just before I attacked, Jake called.

RACHEL! RETREAT! He yelled

NEVER! I'm taking him down now!

I demand you to retreat! We're out numbered! Tobias is Injured!

Go ahead run! I'm staying!

I wasn't going to leave, but Marco grabbed me and dragged me along, as we escaped.

CHAPTER 4:The Not So Great Escape

I was reduced to a struggling bear, being dragged by a Gorilla and pushed by a Wolf. I did not want this, what I wanted, was to reduce Visser Three to an Andalite Carcass! I know I was slowing down their escape, but escape isn't my thing anymore. If the yeerks caught up, I would be able to get another shot at Visser Three!

Rachel! Shouted Marco Just cooperate and we'll let you go! We can't escape like this!

I don't want escape! Don't you see? We could win it all here! WIN! I replied

We're gonna have to do this....Ax? said Jake

Suddenly I looked to the left and saw the blunt part of a tail blade come straight at me....

KLUNK!

Everything went black...

CHAPTER 5:Jake's Decision

"What a rush!" I said.

We were at Cassie's house, safe. I could've taken down the Visser, but they knocked me out. They dragged me out of there, but I wasn't resisting, so it was a bit easier. I was okay now, still a little mad. But, I just decided to forget. Jake had called all of us up to a meeting. We used to meet at Cassie's barn, but know most of us had our own place to live. 

"Well, this meeting is going to be an important one" Jake said

I figured just some info on a mission, but he kind of glanced at me in a strange way.

"Rachel." He said

"What?"

"You were out of control last night. Waaay out."

"So? Let's just forget it. Now what's this meeting about?"

"You. Your recent behavior"

I stood motionless...This definetly was an important meeting. I had no Idea what was coming up next.

"In the past few missions, we've been taking too many risks, because of your daring personality." He said

"What? No! I got out of control, one night. That's all!"

"Actually..."Said Marco "Remember when you went off by yourself to find the Yeerk Pool Enhancer? And when you got us all trapped in that cell. We were almost captured!"

"Marco! your just doing that because you hate me!" I said

"No. I don't like this more than you. And I don't hate you." He said

I didn't believe him.

I looked around. At Cassie, Jake, Marco, Ax and Tobias. They seemed to be all crowding around me. I felt as If they were getting bigger, and I was getting smaller.

"What..." I said "What are you trying to say?"

They were silent for a moment.

"Just to be safe....We....We need you to not participate for a while." Jake said

I felt stunned. As if I had just been punched in the face.

"how....long?" I said

"one month..."

THis was insane! Were they against me? I was trying to end this war, for the better, and they bench me? This was not fair! Or that's at least what I thought. Deep down inside me then, this war was exciting. I didn't want to go stay home, while my "friends" were risking their lives. So, I went out of control. It didn't seem to be a big thing. I felt something boiling up in me. I stormed out of there.

Rachel! yelled Tobias, but I was already out the door...

CHAPTER 6:Chaos

I ran outside, and soon, I was alone in a dark alley. There was the mighty Xena, sitting on top of a box in an alley. My head in my hands, I rested. Thinking...What did I do wrong? It's their fault, really. It had to be. I was doing the right thing. Wasn't I? I felt vulnerable. Strange. Weak. 

"It could all go away, Rachel" A voice said.

I whipped my head to the left, with my hands in defense, ready to morph. There...was the Drode.

"If you want to live, I suggest you leave!" I said.

"You would have killed me by now." He said, smirking. "You feel vulnerable, don't you? Without your friends or your confidence."

He was right. I didn't want to believe it, but things seemed to gloomy...I felt helpless...

"Remember my offer?" Said the Drode "All the Crayak wants is Jake"

"No!" I instantly shouted

"Come on...he's against you. If you joined us, you would have all the excitement you could handle!"

"I...I said no!"

"They're all against you. They don't want you. They only care about themselves."

"That's not true! It isn't! NO!" I yelled

He was making sense. If I didn't feel so depressed, I suppose I would have tried to kill him. I bet I wouldn't have taken his offer either. It's sad how only now, I realize my mistake. But then again, half of me right now, is still loyal to the Crayak. I don't even know what's right and what's wrong anymore...

"Rachel....you know you would love to join us....it's your destiny" Said the Drode

"But what about..."

"Tobias?" He said

That hit me. Like an instant knockout. I didn't know what to say. But he was gaining control of me by the minute. I had to do something, but I didn't.

"Tobias doesn't care about you anymore!" He said "Did you see him object to Jake's decision?"

"Was he much help comforting you?" he said

And I knew he was right.

"No..it can't be..." I said

It felt as if my inside was melting.

"Go Rachel. You know what you have to do.." He said as he vanished.

Something seemed to click in my mind. Something bad. But I went to Jakes Apartment anyway. As I went there, I thought about it over and over. I was confused, and tried to convince myself this was wrong. But why was I going anyway? What would I do when I got there? Could I kill him? Which morph should I use to kill him? What was I talking about!?!? I can't kill Jake! 

Yet, the Drode caught me off guard. He knew this was a good time to move in. This can't happen. No. But could it? It would be for the better, right? But the others...the others don't care about me. Was I going insane? I would only know when I got there. And I did. Something told me, to kill him, so I did. And that's when I knew....I was allies with evil...

CHAPTER 7:A Mistake, Or Revenge?

There I was. Outside Jake's Apartment. I stood still, motionless, wondering. It felt as If my body was no longer my own, as If I was in a trance. Staring at the numbers at the door. 84. The shiny numbers showed my glistening eyes, filled with evil. Or should I say, destiny.

The door opened, and Jake came out. 

"huh..oh! Rachel!" he said suprised.

"Were...you waiting for me?"

"yes" I said

Is this my chance? No...not yet. Too obvious. A neighbor would come out. I decided on Bear morph. That would get him. Yes, bear morph. He'll pay for what he's done. A small part of me thought "_what has he done, really?_". But, I ignored that part. The Drode had gotten to me.

"Look, if it's about this whole 'suspension' thing, It's just that your wild and not in control"

_What?!??! I'm wild? That's it. That's IT!!!_

I shoved him inside and slammed the door. He fell on the floor, back to the ground. His eyes widened with fear as he saw brown grizzly hair sprouting from my hands. I broke out of my clothes, and glared at Jake who was trying to get up. I pounded him with one hardy paw and he fell. Then, he tried to more tiger, but I was already in complete morph. It was too much of a risk.

Gotcha! I said Your mine, so say goodnight, Cuz!

I couldn't believe that was me talking. But it was..

"No! Raaacheee--" he said

My paw raised and attacked his throught. I demorphed and ran out of there as fast as I could. I...I killed him! Running down the stairs, tripped and fell. I bruised my leg and sat on a step. Suddenly, I cried. Cried over and over. What have I done!?!? The ran down my cheeks and dripped on the dry step. I was becoming a monster. I didn't kill him...The Drode did. It wasn't my fault, the Drode made me! 

"Congratualations Rachel."

I didn't have to turn my head this time. The Drode. This time, I morphed.

"Temper Temper!" He said "The Damage has already been done. Killing me wouldn't solve anything, would it?"

He held out his hand

"Join us."

Thanks to the Drode, I felt even weaker than before. My finger touched his hand. I heard police sirens outside. They were coming. Suddenly, we vanished.

CHAPTER 8:The Crayak Himself

We appeared to be in some sort of...room. No, it wasn't like a room, more like a realm. I floated, as everything around me was a dark purple water type pattern. The patterns moved like water in a swimming pool on a windy day. As I hovered there in mid-air, I saw the Drode next to me. And there was the Great evil himself, staring straight at me. You could just sense the evil coming from him. Even if he had a lolly pop, was pink and had curly blond hair, you could still feel the evil vibes.

**Welcome, Rachel. I see you have taken our offer. **

I was speechless. Besides, what would I say then?

**You are now my servant. It's for the better, Rachel. Now, you may take revenge on those former allies of yours. You will be one of my soldiers.**

Was I glad? I was stunned. I still felt horrible, and low. But for some reason, the Crayak made me feel like this place was better. Like i was more important here. At that time, I wasn't sure If I wanted to be there. Yet I was. If I was there, I assumed that maybe I was supposed to be there. But I still had my doubts.

**You have doubts. Don't. You have no choice, and the damage is done. If you go back to the Animorphs, what will they say? You killed Jake. They would kill you. You have no where to go, except with us.**

And I was convinced. The yeerks found out that they were human, so they were forced to live on the run. From there, I did missions for the Crayak. I remember when I led the howlers against the Traydon, who were developing weapons that could destroy most of the Crayak Soldiers. The Crayak destroyed his old Howlers and made new ones, because Jake had contaminated the old ones with good memories. We beat the Traydon. And the Wei, the Leved, and the Ront Abaroa. Countless others too. I was a very important soldier to the Crayak. 

Four years passed. I won some missions. The Animorphs one some missions too. They had foiled my plans, and I knew just how much the Yeerks and the Crayak hated them. The Animorphs knew I was with the Crayak, after a battle with a bear. Suddenly, the Crayak assigned me to help the Yeerks. They were working on a top secret Project. Visser One, who had an Andalite Body, was trying to create a device that would track down Morphing Energy. We expected the Animorphs to come. And they did.

It was a battle. They sneaked inside through a cargo entrance and attacked in the room we had the Morph Energy Tracker. The MET. I was there, and Instantly morphed Bear. I lead 15 Hork-Bajir into battle.

Get Them!! I yelled.

I ran toward a wolf, and plowed into it. The wolf got up, and started snapping, but I brushed her off and sent her flying a few feet away. I saw an Andalite destroying the Hork-Bajir one By one. He ran towards me, with his tail ready.

Bring it on! I said

I charged at him, but he jumped and sliced me in the back

AAHH!

Take that Traitor! He yelled.

Other Hork-Bajir went after him, as I aimed for a Hork-Bajir that was fighting others. Definetly an Animorph. I gave him a large war cry.

GROOAAAEEORRR!!!

I clawed, he dodged again. I rolled into him, he jumped away. I bit him on the wrist, he ran. He never even tried to attack me. Why not? No matter. Suddenly, I heard a hard pound on my back, that made me fall on me stomach. The Gorilla.

Sorry, but I have to

He grabbed me and threw me down.

You'll pay for that, Weakling!! I said

Your calling me a weakling? I'm a friggin' gorillla! He said

I got up and slapped him hard, that he fell. I kept pounding him over and over.

Cry, Animorph! I want to hear you cry! I taunted.

He didn't. He was weak, and the Hork-Bajir were outnumbering the Animorphs. We would win this battle. I felt ecstatic. The Animorphs shall end here! And my revenge shall be fufilled, once and for all! It felt like rage was everywhere. It's a battle, and there's nothing to do but win it. 

You three! Take this Animorph to the captivity room! I said

They took The Gorilla away, and I continued the battle. But the battle was ending.

Ax! There are too many! yelled someone.

Cassie! Marco! Tobias! Retreat! 

Cassie...Marco...it sounded Familiar...and...Tobias..

Memories started to come back. I remember now.

Marco's gone! I think they took him!

No!! We have to retreat anyway. We must save him some other time!

And they all turned around and ran.

That's it, Animorphs! Run! Your friend shall pay the price for you cowardly actions! I yelled.

CHAPTER 9:Another Ally?

After they left, I demorphed and went into the Captivity room, to find a young man inside one of the chambers. I smirked. It was the Gorilla...he was..Marco. Yes. Marco.

"Marco...yes...the Sarcastic Arrogant one." I said

"Yes, that's me. And your Rachel, the traitor and murderer." He replied

"Shut up! I have no time for your petty words. We will kill you...unless.." I said 

"Unless what?" he said

"Unless you will join us. Become like me. You'll have incredible power. You'll be important"

"I'm already 'important' in the Animorphs. We all are."

"Not true. Your friends already abandoned you. They said you were just some sacrifice"

"That's not true! That woud never be true!" He said stomping

His self-esteem was low. Now was a perfect time. Part of me knew this was how the Drode tricked me, but I didn't want to listen to that part. I always thought it was too late. Nothing I can do about it. So, I might as well play along. I was breaking Marco down. He'll join us.

"It is true" I said "Join us, now. Get revenge on your former friends"

He sat silent. He felt vulnerable. He was ours!

"no..." he muttered

"What?!?"

"No...NO...NO!!!" He said

"I will never stoop down to the Crayaks Level! Don't you see Rachel!?!? It was all a trick! A trick!"

"It's not a trick! This is a good thing! Your the one who can't see it! IT's you! YOU!!" I yelled.

I felt like crying. Was this wrong? I've been doing it so long, it can't be wrong...could it? Marco...I hated Marco. He was stronger than me. He could resist temptations. I was weak. I'm nothing but a pawn in a chess game. Something to be sacrificed. Marco was not right. I was right. He's not stronger...I shall kill him! Kill him! It's his fault, now I'm confused and ripped apart! He shall die! And so will the rest of the Animorphs! 

I stormed out of there and the Drode caught up with me.

"The Crayak would like to see you. In the Communication Center."

We went there and an image of a Crayak appeared.

**You have done well Rachel. ****The others may still be around. You must gather the Howlers and and seek them out. Take the Drode with you.**

"Yes" I said. 

I went out of there, and went to my quarters. And here I am now. Sitting down, remembering the dark days. Or better days. Days now seemed like endless wars within myself. Half of me wanted to fight the evil. The other half wanted me to stay, because the Animorphs won't take you in. I was fighting my biggest battle ever, against myself.

CHAPTER 10:Chaos II

We were walking all around, searching for any Animorphs. I was alone in the testing room, which is where the MET was being held. Suddenly, I heard somthing ruffle in the corner. We've got them. They're ours.

"Show yourself, and you might be spared." I said.

Nothing. But then, a young man stepped out of the corner revealing himself. I was shocked.

"T..Tobias!" I said

"Yes....Rachel..How could you? How could you do this?" He said

I dropped to my knees crying. 

"Please! forgive me...I'm going insane! I was weak...I was vulnerable...But I've gone in too deep, that there's nothing that can be done! I had nowhere to go except here!"

"Why not back to the Animorphs?" He said

"Be...Because it's too late. You wouldn't accept me after what I did.."

"I would. I'm sure we would."

I felt touched. I wiped the tears off my face and stood up.

"You don't understand." I said "Everyday is a war againts myself. I can't tell what's right, what's wrong. What I should do, What I shouldn't do."

"Maybe I could answer that. Return to us."

"I can't. I might betray you again. Half of me wants to stay here, and kill you."

We were silent. I then realized what the answer was. The only way to win the battle against myself. I just realized the truth. Only one way...I looked at Tobias. He looked at me. I stood up, and kissed him. After a minute, I left and told him my plan. He tried to stop me, but I said no. It was the only way. I made my way to the MET and pushed it over to the Fuel Disposal Pool. It was a large hole, with white neon water waves.

"It's the only way Tobias."

"But why?"

"Don't worry...I've won. It's up to you know."

Ax and Cassie entered. They saw me as a threat.

"It's okay." Tobias said

I put my arms out.

"Goodbye...everyone."

Rachel?!? What...what are you doing?

She and Ax realized it, after seeing the pool.

No...NO! You can't!

This is insane! It's not right! You can't abandon us like that! yelled Ax.

"I must...I'm sorry...I don't want to hurt you."

I gave them the access code to Marco's Chamber, and threw the MET plans in the pool. Then the met. 

"Good bye..."

I said softly as I fell downward into oblivion...this was how the mighty Rachel would end. The hair on my head swept back in the wind, everything froze as I fell. My eyes were closed, and my mission was fufilled. I could feel the heat, coming closer and closer to my body. I knew, I won. It may not be the Ideal way I thought I would win, I always imagined it differently. There was a thunderstorm, we were in a battle on top of a mountain. Just us and Visser Three. Suddenly, Hork-Bajir come out and attack. We think it's all over, but 20 Andalite ships come out, start shooting, and they're taken out. Then we're heroes. 

But instead, I was falling to my end. Dying for a purpose. A sacrafice needed to be made, for victory. I just hope the others will be victorius. Almost there...

"Rachel!!!" Tobias shouted.

Suddenly, everything went black...

**THE END....?**

_Well, there you go Fanfic reader. Hope you liked it. And please, give an explanation (A complete one) if you don't like it. I might make a second part, if it gets a few good reviews. Now go rate this story! Yeah, scroll down. Ya see that form? Good, now rate it! -- SWish7_


End file.
